Escalofrió
by puntuka91
Summary: "Porque eran su gente, sus hijos… su sangre y solo por ellos era que se levantaba todas las mañanas y fantaseaba con un mejor lugar para ellos ¡Era por ellos que sacrificaba todo lo que poseía y todo lo que anhelaba"


**Titulo:** Escalofrió

**Autor:** Puntuka91

**Claim:** México

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** Temas políticos y lenguaje ofensivo

**Resumen:** "Porque eran su gente, sus hijos… su sangre y solo por ellos era que se levantaba todas las mañanas y fantaseaba con un mejor lugar para ellos ¡Era por ellos que sacrificaba todo lo que poseía y todo lo que anhelaba"

**Notas:** Primero que nada, este fic no pretende ofender a nadie. Esto salió después de ver las noticias y escuchar las opiniones de mis seres queridos. Después de analizarlo una y otra vez, se me ocurrió esto… espero les guste =)

_**Escalofrió**_

Veía la sangre correr, libre por toda su tierra, empapando el café de su suelo. De su cuerpo salía a borbotones; espesa, brillante y carmín. Escurría de sus venas y arterias expuestas, de todas esas heridas llenas de plomo, lágrimas y gritos agónicos. El cielo se mostraba azul e infinito como siempre, como hacía varios miles de años: sonriéndole en su momento de mayor dolor.

No pudo evitar el llanto que venía oprimiéndole el pecho desde hacía rato, y es que tal perecía que sus propios hijos le odiaban. Lo lastimaban con cada acción, con cada acto violento que generaban, con esas actitudes sumisas y calladas. Tenían miedo, eso lo sabía muy bien; el mismo tenía miedo; tenía miedo de sí mismo de las cosas que a veces hacia, de esa psicosis que había en su propio territorio, y que el mismo había generado.

Pero lo que más le lastimaba era ese sentimiento generalizado de sus hijos de dejarlo solo, de abandonarlo; yéndose a otros países para darse una vida que él no les podía dar. Aun sentía esa desesperación e impotencia cuando escuchaba salir de sus labios "Aquí ya no se puede vivir, es mejor irse a otro lado y no volver". Muchos ya lo habían hecho, y nunca volvieron, ni siquiera a darle palabras de aliento, ni agradecimiento por acogerlos en sus brazos tantos años. Pero sabía que era su culpa, por no reclamar cuando tenía que hacerlo, por no detener esas acciones que sabia estaban mal, por dejarse llevar con palabras vacías y que al final le decepcionaron profundamente.

Ahora se estremecía de dolor, sintiendo como sus entrañas se disolvían en sus jugos gástricos, por la imposibilidad de poder defender a su pueblo, a su gente. Cerró los ojos tratando de dimitir el suplicio un poco, respirando profundamente, soltando de vez en cuando quejidos a penas audibles. Pego los puños cerrados a sus costados, apretando los dientes y aferrándose a la tela de su ropa, tratando que todo lo que sentía se detuviera; sin embargo su cuerpo rechazaba la idea, haciendo que su nivel de agonía subiera.

-Estamos solos*-musito en un jadeo apenas audible, pronunciado de sus labios resecos-¿Así es como se siente que todos te abandonen?-pregunto a la nada mientras mordí sus labios, para que las lagrimas se detuviera. Se sentía como cuando era una colonia, sin voz ni voto; a disposición de alguien más poderos que mandaba sobre si. Se daba asco, contra eso había luchado tanto tiempo atrás, sacrificando tanto; y ahora caía de nuevo.

-Que… pendejo~-dijo en un tono acido, sonriendo de medio lado de forma derrotada. Suspiro y miro el reloj que colgaba de una pared cercana; Pronto tendría que salir con esa alegría hipócrita, sonriendo a todos sus hijos, fingiendo que nada sucedía. Convenciendo a su gente que todo lo que vivían era por un bien futuro, sabiendo perfectamente que el panorama se veía incierto.

Se paro con dificultad, aferrándose a la orilla de la ventana; mirando con infinita tristeza e impotencia lo que sucedía afuera. Oyó el sonido del teléfono, sabía bien quien era; uno de los causantes que él terminara así. Sonrió con cinismo, mientras que mas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, él era el ser que más le había decepcionado. La "persona" que más daño le había hecho en el trascurrir de los años, convirtiéndolo en su títere, en su juguete que manejaba y mandaba a su antojo. Se acerco al teléfono que no dejaba de sonar y lo descolgó.

-¿Bueno?-susurro con voz ronca.

-¿Hello? ¿Juan eres tú?-pregunto la voz alegre del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo-pronuncio de forma lenta y jadeante. El cuerpo aun le dolía horrores, así pasaba cada que había enfrentamientos en su territorio. Quizás era el reflejo del dolor generalizado de su gente.

-Suenas raro ¿Estás bien?-pregunto el otro con tono serio, Juan sonrió mientras su cuerpo se volvía estremecer de dolor. "Como si en verdad te importara cabron" pensó, mientras se recargaba en la mesa donde estaba el teléfono.

-Sí, ¿Qué se te ofrece Alfred?-pregunto de forma cortante, apretando los dientes; para no soltar un torrente de malas palabras.

-¿Ya viste la televisión?-pregunto el estadounidense con su voz alegre y demasiado chillona para el mexicano.

-No ¿Tendría que hacerlo?-pregunto con fastidio el moreno.

-Si, préndela y en 10 minutos de vuelvo a marcar-dijo Alfred colgando, dejando el sonido de la línea muerta. Juan se acerco a la tv que estaba frente al mueble del teléfono y la prendió obedientemente; como siempre lo hacía. Lo primero que apareció en la pantalla antes negra, fue a una mujer de media edad hablando con voz seria y semblante sombrío.

-Continúan las investigaciones de los 10 niños y jóvenes de entre 8 y 21 años de edad que fueron acribillados a balazos e incluso con granadas de fragmentación por un grupo armado en el municipio de Pueblo Nuevo, Durango*-comento la presentadora de televisión- Con estas víctimas se suman a mas 2253*los asesinados en lo que va del año; en esta guerra contra el narcotráfico-dijo la presentadora, de la forma más impersonal y normal que pudo haber escuchado antes Juan cuando hablaban de vidas humanas. Sintió nauseas de todo lo que su gente tenía que padecer, se sentía un hipócrita mirando a sus hijos sumidos en el terror y decirles "Todo va a estar bien, pronto acabara" cuando ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

Había dejado de escuchar la televisión sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de la conductora del noticiero lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Y en otras noticias: La secretaria de Estado, Hillary Clinton, admitió que Estados Unidos es responsable por la violencia en México, por el enorme mercadeo de drogas que hay en su país, y por la venta de armas-dijo la mujer de la televisión, con una expresión vacía-declarando lo siguiente-cuando la mujer termino de decir esto, la imagen de la secretaria apareció-_Muchos de los problemas de México se deben a nosotros. Somos un mercado de drogas, tenemos la demanda. Así que, por primera vez, Estados Unidos está diciendo que somos parte del problema**-_Juan se había quedado mirando la pantalla, totalmente anonadado.

Cerro su puño y apretó los dientes, de nuevo ese maldito gringo se estaba burlando de él ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente? Ya tenía casi todo de él, aun se sorprendía que se siguiera llamando México. Por un momento se quedo sin aliento; sin saber cómo reaccionar, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Juan se paró de forma autómata, ignorando el dolor que sentía en sus regiones y contesto.

-¿Si?-pregunto de forma impersonal.

-¿Ya viste las noticias?-pregunto con alegría el rubio, del otro lado del teléfono.

-Si-contesto rápidamente, sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto emocionado Alfred.

-¿Qué me parece?-volvió a preguntar el mexicano, sin saber que contestarle- Me parece que…-no termino de hablar, ya que toda la rabia, toda la cólera que sentía le impedía continuar hablando.

-¿Juan? ¿Sigues ahí?-cuestiono el estadounidense con sincera preocupación- No terminaste lo que querías decir-comento el rubio, oyendo la respiración entre cortada del otro lado de la línea.

-Perdona, lo que iba a decir era que… me parece bastante apropiado lo que dijo tu secretaria-comento el mexicano apretando su puño, de forma que sus uñas se enterraron en su carne- Ya que si mal no recuerdo, tu nación estuvo vendiéndole armas a mi gente, para que tus hijos pudiera consumir droga; así que no dijo nada nuevo-termino soltando una carcajada- ¿Para qué asegurar algo que todo el mundo sabía?-pregunto el moreno con lagrimas escurriéndole de los ojos, sintiéndose tan impotente, ante la situación. Las limpio de forma hosca, después de todo "los hombres no lloran" pensó, pasando sobre sus mejillas la manga de su saco.

-Pensé que esto te pondría feliz Juan, es decir estamos ofreciéndote ayuda-comento Alfred con voz infantil. Una nueva risa se escucho en el teléfono.

-Si tienes razón Alfred, tú solo quieres ayudar… como siempre ayudas a todo el mundo-dijo el mexicano con sincero sarcasmo, se sintió tan asqueado de no poder decirle lo que en verdad sentía- Alfred tengo que dar una conferencia de prensa, así que me tengo que ir-termino con los dientes apretados.

-Ok Juan… ya nos veremos pronto-comento Alfred, con audible doble sentido. Juan colgó de golpe el teléfono, dejándose caer en un sofá que estaba enfrente de él.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle en su cara a ese gringo pendejo que en verdad lo odiaba, por todas esas cosas que le hacía pasar. Ya que por su culpa su hermano más cerca no le hablaba*, los otros países lo miraban como su puta personal y por si fuera poco no lo recocían si no era por la frase "Es el vecino de Alfred, el del sur".

Pero lo que verdad le encabronaba~, aun más que lo tratara como su criado particular, aun mas que se lo cogiera cuando se le antojaba era: ¡Que maltratara a sus hijos! Eso siempre le había sacado de quicio, al grado de odiarlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Estaba de acuerdo en que su gente se metía en su territorio sin pedir permiso, por lo que era razonable que los trajera de regreso… ¡Pero que los cazara como animales! Y por si fuera poco prometiéndoles a los que si podían cruzar que los volvería ciudadanos de su nación. * ¿Pues que se creía ese pinche gringo de mierda? Una cosa era que a él lo tratara como basura, pero a su gente se la respetaban. Cerró los ojos aguantando una vez mas todo el torrente de emociones que sentía, su corazón latía muy rápido y su respiración era entrecortada; un día de estos ese gringo lo mataría de un coraje~.

Cerro su puño en su pecho sintiendo como todo en su interior se quebrara, podía soportar todo lo que pasaba ahora y más. Tenía que hacerlo; por toda esa gente que aun creía en él, tenía que demostrarle a esas que ya no le tenían fe que él aun luchaba por ellos. Porque aun cuando lo negaran en otros países, aun cuando se avergonzaran y huyeran de él… México aun los amaba.

Porque eran su gente, sus hijos… su sangre y solo por ellos era que se levantaba todas las mañanas y fantaseaba con un mejor lugar para ellos ¡Era por ellos que sacrificaba todo lo que poseía y todo lo que anhelaba! Solo por ellos era que él aun seguía vivo… que aun seguía en pie. Por todo aquello él jamás se rendiría, aun si tenía que utilizar su ultimo halito de aliento, él jamás los abandonaría… jamás.

Con ese último pensamiento, se paro del sofá donde se había dejado caer hacia un momento. Se arreglo el cabello, su vestimenta y salió con una sonrisa de nuevo, escondiendo su verdadero sentir. Alentando a su gente para que no se dieran por vencidos, aun cuando él estaba tan cansado. Sonrió fingidamente, con esa sonrisa que su pueblo necesitaba cuando estaban sus mejillas empapadas en llanto. Tenía que verse fuerte y decidido… por el bien de ellos.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Lo sé algo triste… mi intensión no es como repito ofender a nadie, es solamente un punto de opinión.

Después de esto van las aclaraciones:

*_Estamos solos:_ Bueno en si puse esto, ya que realmente hay algunos mexicanos que se siente así. No se los demás pero en lo personal así me siento. La verdad es que el resto de Latinoamérica nos ven como cosa aparte y E.U nos ve como su mini sucursal u_u es triste pero así sucede.

~_Pendejo_: Palabra que significa idiota, estúpido.

*_Noticia_: Esto desgraciadamente sucedió el sábado pasado, es muy lamentable que este tipo de actos violentos sucedan todavía en mi país.

*_2253_: Este es el número aproximado de personas que han muerto este año en ataques vinculados con el narcotráfico. Entre ellos niños y gente inocente.

**_Noticia 2: _Textual como salió en la noticia. Estados Unidos cínicamente acepta que vende armas a los narcos, era algo que TODO el mundo sabía, no era nada nuevo.

*_"que por su culpa su hermano más cerca no le hablaba":_ Me refería a Cuba, hasta el sexenio de Fox teníamos buenas relaciones con ese país. Hasta hace poco al parecer se volvieron a restablecer, pero no como antes.

*"_Y por si fuera poco prometiéndoles a los que si podían cruzar que los volvería ciudadanos de su nación"_: Esta de mas decir que es la reforma migratoria que prometió el presidente Obama en su campaña. Cosa que por lo visto no sucederá…

~_Coraje_: enojo

~_ Encabronaba_: enojaba

Muchas gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Rewiers? ;)


End file.
